Hall of Honor
The Shadow Fleet Hall of Honor is the Fleet's Awards Program for out-of-character awards for players and simulations. The Hall of Honor also hosts Shadow Fleet's memorial to those who have gone before us. If you would like to submit someone for an award please send an email up your chain of command. The Hall of Honor is maintained by the Shadow Fleet Hall of Honor Administrator. If you have any questions, comments, or an award idea/proposal please post them in the Hall of Honor area of the SF Fourms. Current Shadow Fleet HoH Staff Manifesto This is meant to address how the recommendation system is designed to function. Under the new system the whole idea is to create oversight and uniform standards throughout the process. As such, there needs to be more peer review of award recommendations. To do that, however, somebody more familiar with the awardee then the HoH admin needs to be involved. That's where the "recommending officer" comes in. While the TFCO has the authority recommend a Silver Star, that officer need not be the originating point for that Silver Star request and in all likelihood would not be. The person that's going to possess the desire and knowledge to award a Silver Star is most likely going to be a simm CO. How the process should function is the CO will want to award said Silver Star and will then write a recommendation and submit that to the appropriate member of their Chain of Command for review, in this case the TFCO. The Task Force Commander would have several avenues open to him at this point. First, he could simply agree with the request and recommend it with the recommendation written by the CO. Second, he could agree with the request and append an additional recommendation from himself to the one supplied by the CO and submit both. Third, he could refer the award back to the CO and recommend a lower award if he felt the Silver Star was more then what was called for. Finally, and this shouldn't happen much, he could outright reject the award for whatever reason (Say the person who got recommended for it had been around for a week). The idea is for the person who is in the CoC of the member getting the award to be the one that has the direct oversight ability on these awards, not the HoH admin who's removed more then somewhat from the player in question. The HoH Admin's job is to give it a basic once over to pick out anything glaring, but shouldn't be getting into the nickel and dime details since they should already have been given the once over by a TF staffer. Also, as you move higher up the chain, the activity of the awardee should be more self evident for awards that are given by the SF Senior Staff. If somebody is being recommended for the James T. Kirk CO of the Year Award, it is going to be somebody that's fairly well removed from their day to day activities that would have to recommend it. The reason for this is basically because to warrant an award of this level, you should be somewhat known to the Senior Staff or people above. Their first response shouldn’t be "Captain who?". And it's not a question of being popular or well known on the forums, it's that the activities that you've done to earn them should be of the visibility level that the person awarding it would at least have some knowledge of them. Now, moving on to what a recommendation should actually look like. These recommendations need not be overly long, a paragraph or so would suffice for most awards. However, being that the higher awards would require more and greater actions to achieve then a lower medal, the recommendation should be longer simply to justify that award. In addition, the recommendation needs to not only address that you, the recommending officer, feel that the person should get the award. The meat and potatoes of the recommendation itself should be the why. Let me included some examples of what a recommendations could look like: ::Recommendation Ribbon of Committment: ::Lieutenant Commander Jane Smith was an integral member in the development of the the new TF88 website. Her task was limited to graphic design, but it was the most 'seen' part of our project. She designed the entire site template for the TF88 website. The project demanded a lot of her time and effort, but she delivered huge... giving us all a wonderful site to work from for the future. Thank you for all of your creativity and design, Commander Smith! ::Recommendation for Silver Star: ::Lieutenant Commander Jane Smith has been one of the most determined members I’ve had on the team. She always looks to do more and seeks to span her horizons while on Staff. Her work ethic is remarkable, as she remains on task with any assignment given to her, completed her work in 72 hours max. She has completed 30 member avatars and 50 starship plaques while on Staff, which is the most work since she joined the staff out of any member. ::While she works diligently, she is not afraid to ask questions and understand the why of our job, instead of the how. She wants to learn every detail of the job and has assisted in explaining team policies when I am not able to. I have not found a more dedicated and strong willed member on this Staff and I would like to award Commander Smith her first Silver Star for all the work she has done for me. It’s been a long time coming and I congratulate you on your work. Thank you. Awards and Recognitions *Award Listing - The Hall of Honor awards listing contains a list of all of the awards, as well as short descriptions of the awards. *Hall of Honor Memoriam - Names of Bravo Fleet members that have passed since 2014.